1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method for preventing unintended operation of a slide-type mobile terminal caused by accidental user input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals supporting mobility have entered into widespread use. An advanced mobile terminal may have various functions related to, for example, audio file playback through an MP3 player, image capture through a digital camera module, and mobile gaming or arcade gaming.
Mobile terminals may be classified into a slide type, folder type, flip type, bar type and the like. In particular, slide-type mobile terminals are popular because they are smaller in size, suitable for one-handed manipulation and provide relatively wide screens. Many slide-type mobile terminals provide touch screens having a touch sensor as an input means. However, when opening and closing the slide of a slide-type mobile terminal, the user is prone to accidentally touch a portion of the touch screen causing the mobile terminal to execute an unintended operation.